


meet me after midnight

by crowdyke, Toucanna



Series: the four times casey and izzie almost have sex and the one time they do [2]
Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Sneaking Around, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Weddings, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdyke/pseuds/crowdyke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toucanna/pseuds/Toucanna
Summary: It hadn’t even crossed her mind to invite Izzie. They were having a normal family dinner. Elsa had made some sort of roast. Sam was blabbering about a new project in his ethics class that Casey was really trying her hardest to care about, but Izzie was over, and Casey had more important things on which to focus. Such as, the way Izzie squints her eyes when she’s listening very intently.Casey and Izzie attend a wedding.
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie
Series: the four times casey and izzie almost have sex and the one time they do [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553503
Comments: 17
Kudos: 482





	meet me after midnight

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of our lovely series is up now! this section is primarily written by me, anna (@villanever). so, there's a little bit of a difference in style from the first one to this. hope it's not too jarring! be on the lookout in the next week for the next two parts. they'll be out, and, honestly, me and isabella need to be held accountable for our commitments so feel free to badger me via tumblr (i'm probably going to regret saying that but whatever). coming up with ways to cock block these bitches is surprisingly entertaining. 
> 
> the titles of our fics are based off of the song Dream Boy by Beach Bunny. it's a bop listen to it. also, the sexy scenes in this one were written to Yoko Ono, as expected. 
> 
> okay. without further ado...

**TWO**

Casey’s never been self-indulgent. In fact, one might even postulate she’s modest. Or humble. Yeah, humble. That’s good. 

However, as she reaches to tighten the maroon tie around her neck, she can’t help but think: _Damn._ When it has achieved an adequate, not-super-choking sensation, she takes a step back from her mirror. 

Hm. 

She adjusts her collar and fluffs her curls a bit. 

Better.

Casey quickly shrugs on her tweed blazer, now fitted thanks to Elsa’s tailoring skills. As much as she shits on her mother, the jacket is pretty sick. With one last glance in the mirror, she’s out the door. 

Look. Normally, Casey would not give a flying fuck about her dad’s cousin’s sister in law’s wedding. Normally, she would have worn a pair of docs and maybe a dress if she was being nice. And also, normally, Izzie wouldn’t be coming. 

It hadn’t even crossed her mind to invite Izzie. They were having a normal family dinner. Elsa had made some sort of roast. Sam was blabbering about a new project in his ethics class that Casey was really trying her hardest to care about, but Izzie was over, and Casey had more important things on which to focus. Such as, the way Izzie squints her eyes when she’s listening very intently. 

Izzie must have felt Casey’s gaze on her because she turned her head and gave her the tiniest smile. Casey felt a familiar fuzzy socked foot rub against her leg and grinned back. 

“Casey and Sam, remember we have Brian and Tracy’s wedding on Thursday, so don’t make any plans.” Elsa had piped. 

She jumped, and Izzie did too, the warm sock feeling disappearing. 

Shit. She’d forgotten about that. 

Elsa tsked. “It’s been on the calendar for weeks.” 

Casey let out an audible groan. “Do I really have to go? How do we even know those people? They’re like our twelfth cousins twice removed. I have plans. We’re going bowling.” She nudged Izzie with her shoulder. 

Sam wrinkled his nose. “They aren’t our twelfth cousins. They’re actually—“

“— I don’t care. Anyway, I don’t understand why it’s necessary for me to attend this event.”

Elsa sighed. “Brian was nice enough to go to Sam’s graduation _and_ one of your track meets last year, so we’re going to his wedding.”

Casey pled to Doug with her eyes. He offered only a shrug. 

“Besides,” continued Elsa, “I marked you both for a plus one so Izzie can come. And Sam, you can take someone too.”

Sam perked up. “I’ll bring Zahid! He’ll be happy to have a reason to wear his shiny suit instead of crying on it sometimes when he misses Gretchen.” 

She clicked her tongue. “Ookay. Well, maybe Izzie doesn’t want to—”

“I’ll come!” 

“You will?” 

“She will!” Elsa threw her hands in the air. “Excellent. We’re meeting here at….” She began to ramble off the details of the day. Casey zoned out, suddenly distracted by images of Izzie wearing a pretty dress.

So, now she’s here. In a suit. About to go to a wedding with her girlfriend. And she’s nervous? Just kidding. Ha. She doesn’t get nervous. 

Haha. 

Casey descends the stairs and _confidently_ tugs on her collar. She’s sweating a little bit, and she curses Elsa who totally left the heat on a degree higher than usual. 

At the bottom of the steps is Sam, looking mighty uncomfortable in a suit of his own. Zahid is next to him and in the middle of explaining the difference between bra sizes. 

“No dude. The number is the band size and the letter is the cup size.” 

“And the letter doesn’t stand for anything?”

“Yeah. A stands for amazing boobs. B stands for best boobs. C stands for charming boobs. And D stands for don’t look at these boobs because they’re going to blow your mind.” 

“That’s stupid.”

Zahid winks. “Or is it?”

“It is.” Sam and Casey say at the same time. 

“Ah, Casey, love the digs. You look, dare I say, dapper?” 

Casey rolls her eyes. “Thank you. I prefer suits that don’t cause temporary blindness.”

“And that,” Zahid muses, “is where we differ.” 

Casey looks around. “Is Izzie not here yet?” 

“Mom’s doing her hair in the kitchen. Dad’s outside in the car,” Sam says.

As if on cue, Elsa saunters from the kitchen. “We’re _reaaaady,”_ she sings. From behind her, emerges a shape. A very beautiful shape. A drop-dead gorgeous shape. 

Izzie’s hair is done up in an intricate bun. She wears a dark blue wrap dress that plunges generously low on her neck and hugs her ass in all the correct places. Her navy heels match perfectly. She tugs the bottom of her dress, bashful. 

“This was the only thing I could find that I thought I could wear to a wedding. Is it too much?”

Casey and Zahid are rendered speechless. They both shake their heads. 

Elsa tilts her head. “Well, it’s a little tight but….”

Sam examines Izzie closely. “You look like Jessica Rabbit from _Who Framed Roger Rabbit._ Except your dress is shorter.”

“O-oh.” Izzie blushes. 

“Sam!” Elsa objects. 

Zahid weighs the suggestion. “He’s not wrong.”

Elsa claps her hands together. “Okay, let’s go before your father has an aneurysm. We’re already running a tad late.”

As they file out of the house, Casey wraps an arm around her girlfriend’s waist. She leans down and whispers, “You look _amazing.”_

Izzie blushes harder. “So do you.” 

Casey is practically obligated to squeeze her butt when they climb into the back of her parent’s van.

The wedding itself is ordinary. It’s ordinary if ordinary means poodle-themed. Yes, poodle-themed. Elsa just “forgot” to mention that Brian and Tracy are avid poodle enthusiasts. The ceremony is complete with a poodle ring bearer, a poodle flower girl, and a poodle maid of honor and best man. 

Casey and Izzie are seated in the pew in front of the rest of the family, due to the lack of room in the church from their late arrival. 

She nudges Izzie’s shoulder. “I’m surprised they don’t have a poodle priest,” Casey murmurs. Izzie snorts a little too loudly in response. 

“ _Girls.”_ They hear Elsa hiss from behind them. She can practically feel her mother shooting daggers into the back of her head. 

Casey does a cross over her chest. “I now pronounce you poodle and poodle.” 

“ _Shut. The fuck. Up,”_ Izzie grits through her teeth. She kicks Casey in the shin for good measure. 

She mock pouts and rubs her leg. “That’s my good running leg!” 

“ _Girls!”_ Elsa growls again, this time meaning business. 

Izzie and Casey stop and try not to explode into giggles. 

If anyone thought the reception would be less poodle-themed than the ceremony, they would be very, very wrong. The reception is actually what the ceremony was on crack. There’s pictures of poodles covering the banquet hall. The cake is in the shape of a dog. The balloons are bones. Even the caterers and waiters are adorned in poodle-like outfits. It’s so off putting that Casey doesn’t want to delve into detail. 

They stroll into the venue as a group and attempt to hide the genuine horror on their faces. 

Brian approaches them in his lavender tux. He opens his arms wide. “Gardner clan! I’m so glad to have you guys here.”

Elsa smiles politely. “Of course, Brian.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Doug nods, although his eyebrows are raised to the top of his forehead. 

“You guys like the theme? Tracey and I met at the National Poodle Convention.” 

Casey glances around, “I’m actually more of a cat person.” Izzie chokes. 

Sam goes to say something that would probably be equally as rude, but Zahid elbows him in the ribs before he does.

Brian frowns. 

“I, for one, adore the poodle breed. Toy, standard, any kind of poodle. Doodles? I’m over the moon,” Zahid improvises. 

“Yes, it’s very creative,” Elsa offers. Doug nods emphatically. 

The clan all put on nervous smiles. 

Brian examines him then a giant grin spreads across his face. “Oh, I’m so glad you think so. Please enjoy the festivities. It’s an open bar.”

From behind him, “Who Let the Dogs Out” booms on the speakers. Brian whips around. “Oh that’s our song. Got to go, Gardners!” He sprints to the dance floor. 

Casey and Izzie exchange a look. 

“Oh, don’t look at each other like that. It’s true love! It’s beautiful!” Elsa scolds. 

“It sure is _something_.” Casey purses her lips. 

“That’s true,” agrees Doug. 

“Doug, don’t encourage her.”

“When I get married, my wedding is going to have an Antarctica theme,” says Sam. 

“Good luck getting Paige to agree to that.”

“What do you mean?”

Elsa jumps in, “Okay! Okay. Scatter. Enjoy the wedding.” She points a finger at Casey and Izzie. “Don’t go near the open bar.” 

Casey gasps, offended. “Us? Alcohol? I resent the implication.” Izzie snorts. 

Elsa doesn’t give her the satisfaction of a response, just shakes her finger again before dragging Doug to the appetizers. 

Zahid does a twirl in the direction of Brian getting down with Tracy on the dance floor. “Well, I’m gonna bust some of my sick moves over there. Sam, get your hip hoppin' skills ready.”

“Of course.” And with that, Sam throws on his headphones, and they gallivant away, leaving Casey and Izzie alone. 

Izzie breaks the silence. “We’re getting drunk, right?”

“Duh.” Casey smirks. 

Next, Izzie does something unexpected. She grabs Casey loosely by the tie, pulling her close. Casey’s breath catches in her throat as Izzie leans in close to her ear. Heat radiates off of her. 

“Look over at the bar,” Izzie says in a low voice. 

Distracted, Casey clears her throat. “Sorry?”

“The bar.” She tilts her head in the direction. Casey sees the bartender chatting with a number of wedding guests on one side. There’s an open case of champagne on the other side, unattended. 

“See the champagne bottles?”

Casey nods slowly. 

“Let’s _take_ one.” The way Izzie’s voice is hot against her skin almost makes her knees buckle. 

She gulps. “Like steal it?” 

Izzie bops Casey on the chest. “Yes, ‘like steal it.’ And then we could, I don’t know. Sneak off somewhere or something. This poodle party kind of sucks, and I prefer to reserve my dancing to songs without canine references.”

Casey doesn’t disagree with that statement. “So we’re stealing?”

Izzie rolls her eyes. “Jeez Newton, you act like such a badass, but you won’t take a bottle of free champagne? You’re losing your touch.” 

“Am not!” 

“Are too.” 

It’s a challenge. One that Casey will absolutely take on. She lightly pushes Izzie off of her. 

“Distract him,” she growls and begins her march to the crowded bar. 

Izzie mock salutes her. “Yes, ma’am.” She follows.

Izzie makes her way to the bartender, and Casey sneaks closer to the open case. She watches as Izzie places her forearms on the counter, showcasing her cleavage. The bartender is immediately intrigued. He strikes up a conversation, and she leans closer, half-lidded eyes on full display. She slowly drags her tongue across her mouth. Casey immediately forgets what she’s doing. All she can see is the wet trail left on the bottom of Izzie’s lips. 

She is interrupted in her staring when Izzie meets her gaze, looking pointedly from her to the bottles while the bartender mansplains something to her. 

Oh. Right. The alcohol. Yep. 

Glancing back and forth, Casey reaches her hand into the box and clutches the neck of a bottle. Quickly, she pulls it out, shoving it into the side of her coat. When it’s secure, she looks back to Izzie and nods. Izzie grins then turns her back on the bartender, who appears both confused and bummed out. 

_Sucks,_ Casey thinks obnoxiously. 

The two girls reconvene at the front of the banquet hall. 

“Package secure.” She pats the side of her coat. “Good work, agent.” 

Izzie chuckles. “You’re a fucking nerd.” 

“Maybe so.” Casey shrugs. “You wanna get out of here?” 

Izzie grabs Casey’s free hand, intertwining their fingers. “I’d like nothing more… agent.” 

“Now that’s more like it!” 

Giggling, they scuttle through dark corridors until they’re sure no one is around and land at a supply closet within the hall’s uninhabited depths. 

They plop onto the ground, brushing shoulders. 

“You’d think there would be more people here,” Izzie remarks. 

“Not really. My cousin is probably one of the only people ever to have his wedding on a Tuesday.”

“Fair. At least it’s summer.”

“At least it’s summer.” And with that, Casey expertly pops the cork. 

Izzie tilts her head, impressed. “Not bad, Newton. You done this before?” 

“Neither of my parents can do it. It’s one of my skills learned out of necessity.” Casey takes a swig. A drop of champagne dribbles down her chin. 

“Wait.” Reaching up to swipe it off, Izzie leans into Casey, who suddenly has the insatiable desire to close the gap between them. Izzie pulls away, and Casey can breathe.

“Gimme some of that.” She yanks the bottle out of Casey’s hands and gulps it. 

Casey raises her eyebrows. “Slow down, tiger.” 

Izzie wipes her mouth with her arm when she’s done. “Don’t tell me what to do,” she says dangerously. A taunt. 

Casey is caught off base, struck by the sheer attractiveness of the girl sitting next to her. Realizing she does not have a clever retort, she grabs the bottle back from Izzie and chugs some herself. 

Izzie watches her with those same half-lidded eyes from earlier. Casey is glad they’re on her this time. “Atta girl.” 

They finish the bottle. An entire one. Between the two of them. And Casey feels like someone turned the heat on in the closet just to fuck with them. She tugs her tie down and pops a couple buttons on her shirt in an attempt to ease the redness from her cheeks. It doesn’t work. 

Izzie is giggling adorably. She’s rambling about how fucking annoying one of their teammates is, and Casey is reminded of when they first became friends, drunk in Coach Crowley’s office after practice. She’s reminded of how badly she wanted to kiss her then. 

Casey may even say the want is greater now. Izzie’s already short dress is hiked up around her ass, showing off her muscled legs, toned in wake of months of intense track training. She wants to taste them. To leave dark purple marks on the inside of her thighs. 

“Casey?”

Casey’s brought out of her stupor. Izzie has placed a hand on Casey’s chin, angling it up from where she was staring. 

“Izzie,” Casey responds rather dumbly. 

The rambling giggliness is gone, replaced with a knowing smirk and those eyes. Casey’s cheeks burn, and the room seems a little more spinny. 

“See something you like?” Izzie gestures to her legs. 

Casey finds that she has lost the ability to articulate. Her mouth goes dry, and her tongue has retreated to the back of her throat. She swallows, trying to restore moisture. 

Izzie chuckles. It’s an evil chuckle, in Casey’s opinion. Incredibly sinister. 

“What are you laughing at?” She blurts out. 

Izzie shrugs. “You.” Cocky smile tugging at her lips, she leans back onto one of the supply closet’s shelves.

“Mm,” replies Casey, having lost articulation once more. Instead of speaking, because words are stupid, she figures she should take action on this clear attack of her ego. She crawls from her spot next to Izzie so that she faces her. 

Izzie’s cheeks are bright red. The cockiness falls into what Casey can only describe as hunger, which Casey doesn’t mind. She’s hungry too. 

She moves Izzie’s legs apart and fits herself in between them. Izzie presses herself up involuntarily. Her breath is ragged. 

Casey presses their foreheads together. Izzie tries to close the gap, but she pulls away slightly. Izzie huffs in protest. 

Finding her words again, Casey mumbles, “Don’t make fun of me.” 

She pulls Izzie’s head to hers and crashes their lips together, and, _fuck_ , it feels good. Izzie immediately reciprocates with equal fervor and wraps her legs around Casey’s waist, causing her dress to ride up more. Underwear fully exposed, Casey feels Izzie’s heat against her stomach. 

It’s too hot now. Clothes need to come off. Casey and Izzie distractedly kiss as Izzie paws at the remaining buttons on Casey’s shirt. Casey runs her hands all over her. She wants to touch every part of the other girl, leave no path unexplored. 

She disconnects from Izzie to bite into her neck. Izzie lets out an audible moan, trembling against her. 

Casey stops, and the room starts spinning. She shakes her head to recover. “Wait. Wait. Do you want to stop?” she asks. 

Izzie struggles to catch her breath. “What?” 

“Special.” Casey furrows her brow. “I thought you wanted it to be special. With like, I dunno, candles or something.” 

“Fuck candles.” Izzie yanks Casey’s tie and kisses her. They’re a clashing of teeth and tongue. Casey, still very warm, practically on fire, rips off her jacket without stopping. Izzie bucks her hips, and Casey wants nothing more than to slip her hand past her underwear. She starts getting busy with Izzie’s neck again pressing kisses and nips everywhere. 

“ _Casey,”_ Izzie growls when she bites a sensitive spot. Casey smirks against her skin. Her fingers begin a steady descent down the length of Izzie’s body. 

She palms her ass and groans, satisfied. “I’ve been waiting for this.” 

Izzie laughs. “Oh yeah?” 

“Oh yeah,” Casey replies as she ghosts her mouth over Izzie’s. “ _All fucking day.”_ She uses her free hand to gently hold her cheek, kissing her languidly. 

Izzie moans again. Now, Casey can’t resist herself. She cups Izzie’s underwear. The black lace nearly soaked through. 

It’s her turn to moan. 

“Casey,” Izzie says, light urgency in her voice. 

“Mhm?” She drags a finger against the fabric, and Izzie trembles. 

Just as she’s about to finally pull the goddamned garment down, Izzie pipes up again. “Casey I—"

“Yeah?” Casey looks at Izzie, starting to get concerned. 

But before Izzie gets out a response, she turns completely green and grabs one of the mop buckets lying haphazardly next to them, then vomits quite aggressively. 

She jumps back. “Izzie! Fuck, are you okay?”

Izzie answers with another retch. Her knuckles turn white gripping the sides of the bucket. 

Unfortunately, Casey is drunk as shit too, and all she can think about is how Elsa is going to kill them. Like tear them limb from limb torture murder them. Perhaps some tar and feathering thrown in for good measure. Clueless on how to go about the situation, she rubs Izzie’s back and pulls her hair back from her face. 

Casey sighs in mock disappointment. “Lightweight.”

Head still deep in the bucket, Izzie flips her off. 

Casey leaves the closet a bit later in search of water. However, it is very hard to navigate after half a bottle of champagne, and she runs into Elsa and Doug in the reception area about 20 minutes into her expedition. 

They recognize her inebriated state immediately, and she is forced to lead them to Izzie. Elsa shoves a glass of water into Izzie’s hand, jumping into mother mode. Doug just stands there, muttering “We should have left you guys at home.”

Once Izzie is feeling a little better, they gather the rest of the Gardner clan. Zahid is the only one who objects due to the “hot bridesmaid he was hitting up,” but Sam is happy to leave. The poodle theme was starting to get overwhelming. 

While they pile back into the van for the second time, Sam’s eyes widen as he follows after Izzie. “Izzie, you’re hurt! There’s a bruise¾ _OW._ ” 

Casey whacks him in the back, and Izzie, embarrassed, brings a hand to cover the hickey shone brightly on her neck. Elsa and Doug are too busy starting the car to notice. Thank god. 

They make it home, and Elsa forces them up the stairs and into bed. “You’re grounded after you two sleep it off.” Elsa slams the door to Casey’s bedroom shut. 

Izzie groans and curls herself into her side. Casey wraps an arm around her. “I feel disgusting,” she pouts. 

“You are.”

“Thanks, Newton. Real helpful.” 

“I aim to please.”

Izzie smacks her then rests her head back down. 

Casey pulls her closer. “Look,” she whispers, “I’m in love with you, even when you’re pukey.”

But Casey doesn’t get a brilliant love confession back. Instead, she receives a loud snore. Izzie is already fast asleep. A long piece of drool leaks out of the side of her mouth. 

“Gross,” Casey says, but she’s smiling. She relaxes into bed and closes her eyes, content.

**Author's Note:**

> remember to follow me @villanever and isabella @theatrelesbabe on tumblr to see us scream about cazzie!!!!! we're insane!!!!! i love it!!!!!!


End file.
